Typical portable chairs have three or more vertical legs that support a seat platform off the ground. These portable chairs are mechanical, heavy, cumbersome, and unstable without both of user's feet on the ground and can be difficult to set up. Most camping or folding chairs are too cumbersome and heavy to pack for a hiking trip or back country camping.
As such, there is a need for a portable light weight seat that is capable of being easily dissembled and stored in a backpack.